Fixing devices for thermally fixing developer images that have been transferred onto a sheet of paper are well known in the art. One such fixing device includes an endless belt, and a guide member having a guiding surface configured to contact an inner peripheral surface of the belt for guiding the endless belt (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-194564).